


ready to get hurt

by pageleaf



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: "Those bite marks are so realistic," Sehyoon says wonderingly, reaching for the bruised indentation standing out stark against the skin of Donghun's  throat, a matching one decorating the slight exposed curve of his pec.Without thinking, Junhee smacks his hand away. "You'll mess up the makeup!" he chastises, and only when Sehyoon frowns past him, does he turn to see the way Donghun has gone shifty and quiet. "What's wrong?"Donghun rubs the back of his head, looking sheepish. "They're not—ah."Sehyoon's eyes widen. "Lee Donghun. They're real?"
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 136





	ready to get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh content notes:  
\- this is a vampire fic, so there is some blood drinking. it's not too gory tho i think, but ymmv!  
\- this fic is definitely explicit and definitely porn  
\- there's one scene where one character calls another a slut (in a sexy way!) like once. it's not a huge part of the fic, but it is there!  
\- there is very little thought or effort put into the worldbuilding of this, so pls don't analyze it too much! i just really wanted to write jun getting wrecked emotionally AND sexually for 6000 words :D
> 
> this is unbeta-ed because i was too impatient to get it out there, so pls do let me know if you notice any egregious errors!!
> 
> title is, of course, from vixx's "on and on". because vampires.

**JUN**

It starts backstage at a music show. It's late October, and the stylists have given them a zombie concept for that day's performance, carefully blended with the sultry, texture-heavy concept of their comeback. Junhee is in a silk purple blouse that clings neatly to his shoulders and waist, and his lips are vibrant and messy with fake blood. Sehyoon is in the crop-top this time, crushed velvet that ends mid-ribcage, just above a wide "gash" that spans his abdomen. Junhee hasn't seen Yuchan or Byeongkwan yet, and he's just mulling over why they gave him the gory mouth instead of Yuchan, when Donghun comes to join him on the waiting room couch, just having finished his own makeup.

They've put him in one of his characteristic deep-v cardigans, of course, with no shirt underneath. "Waaah, sexy," Junhee cheers, shaking his fists for emphasis, and Donghun laughs, flexing obligingly.

"The makeup turned out good, didn't it?" Donghun preens. "Always outdoing themselves, our staff."

"Those bite marks are so realistic," Sehyoon says wonderingly, reaching for the bruised indentation standing out stark against the skin of Donghun's throat, a matching one decorating the slight exposed curve of his pec.

Without thinking, Junhee smacks his hand away. "You'll mess up the makeup!" he chastises, and only when Sehyoon frowns past him, does he turn to see the way Donghun has gone shifty and quiet. "What's wrong?"

Donghun rubs the back of his head, looking sheepish. "They're not—ah."

Sehyoon's eyes widen. "_Lee Donghun_. They're real?"

Junhee feels a frisson of—_something_ go down his spine. His stomach coils into a knot, one that only gets tighter the longer Donghun doesn't deny it.

"Where's Channie?" he says softly, and Donghun grimaces.

"Don't get angry, Jun-ah," he says.

"I'm not angry," Junhee says blankly. "Why would I be angry?" Donghun doesn't look like he believes him, but it's true! He's not angry he's just—taken aback. It feels weird, to know that Yuchan made this decision to start feeding from his bandmate (bandmates? has he done it with anyone other than Donghun? did he do it with UNB?) and that Donghun made the decision to let him, and Junhee didn't know about any of it. "How long has this been going on?"

Donghun crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at him, clearly trying to decide whether or not to be defensive. Finally, he says, "Not long. Maybe a month?" While Junhee is still processing that, he continues, "Usually the marks go away by the next day, and the stylists have only had to cover them up once before. Today, I guess they just decided to leave them, since they fit the concept well enough."

Junhee swallows. "Doesn't that seem kind of risky? Since everyone knows that Chan—"

"Everyone knows that Chan what?" Yuchan interrupts, coming up on them with Byeongkwan just a step behind. His hands are in his pockets, and his eyes are alight with interest. They dim a little when he looks between Donghun, Jun, Sehyoon, and Donghun's bite marks and realizes. "Oh."

"I don't think anyone will seriously think Channie's been biting his members on the regular," Sehyoon says reasonably. "Like people joke about it and probably like to gossip about it, but no one _actually_ thinks that, right?"

"Right," Donghun says, sounding relieved.

Junhee, however, is still stuck on the way Sehyoon had said _members_, plural. "Has he been doing this with the rest of you too?" It comes out more accusatory than he wants, and he winces.

"I'm right here," Yuchan mutters, and Junhee feels like garbage.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Sorry, Chan-ah, I'm sorry, I'm just—worried." He chews his lip, and then admits, "I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think it was any of your business," Donghun snaps, and Junhee flinches.

"Hyung!" Yuchan says reproachfully. "Come on, you don't have to be like that either."

"What! I just don't think this is something we need to be interrogated over!"

"I'm sure," Byeongkwan interjects calmly, "Jun-hyung just meant that, as _leader_, he should probably know if one of his members is feeding from another. So he can make sure you don't overexert yourselves, right?"

Junhee latches onto it like a life-preserver. "Right, that—that's right."

Donghun eyes him suspiciously, but lets it go. "Fine," he says. "You wanna go over anything else before we have to go on?"

Sehyoon, taking that as his cue, claps his hands loudly. "All right, enough standing around! Let's run through the choreo at the bridge a couple times," he says, and Junhee does his best to put the whole thing out of his mind.

It doesn't work, though. Over the next few days, he can't help but return to it, trying to puzzle out why it bothered him so much, seeing the imprint of Yuchan's fangs on Donghun's skin like that.

Was it the reminder of Yuchan's vampire nature? No, he's known Yuchan was a vampire almost as long as he's known him, and he's had other supernatural friends over the years, and it's never bothered him before! So it can't be that.

Then was it the fact that Yuchan was drinking from a human that bothered him? He's never, as far as Junhee knew, had trouble getting enough nutrition from the lab-created stuff. And Junhee isn't clueless, he knows that there are people out there who get pleasure from being bitten by a vampire. That must be why they're doing it, then, since he can't imagine Yuchan ever doing anything that would hurt Donghun.

And he knows, too, that Donghun and Chan fool around together sometimes. They've all been known to do it, although Junhee less so these days. He thinks about it, and tries to remember the last time he had sex with one of the others, even just a quick handjob to blow off steam—and he can't.

He shakes his head. No, the problem isn't that Yuchan is drinking from a person instead of a bag, because Junhee might have been upset, but he definitely wasn't _frightened_, or disgusted. Which is...a relief, because he'd hate himself for feeling that way about his maknae.

He doesn't think it's because Yuchan's been feeding from one of their bandmates either, because he tries to imagine him doing it with someone outside the group—a friend, or even a stranger—and flinches physically from the thought, a hot ball of rage seething in his stomach. No, no, better that it's someone within the band.

So then why?

Yuchan's been hesitant around him, and Donghun's been downright frosty. It sucks, but Junhee probably deserves it, which is why he's let it continue. At least it's given him time to think about it, to adjust to the thought of it, which he has...mostly.

It doesn't freak him out anymore, thinking about Yuchan and Donghun locked away in one of their rooms, bodies pressed close together as Yuchan closes his teeth gently around Donghun's throat. It _doesn't_, but it makes him feel—

Junhee groans, slumping against the kitchen counter tiredly. "Park Junhee, pull it together," he mutters under his breath.

"Hyung?"

Junhee's head snaps up, trying not to blush when he realizes Byeongkwan's been there god knows how long, witnessing his mental breakdown. "Ah, Byeongkwan-ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he laughs, flustered.

Byeongkwan frowns. "You okay?"

Damn it. "Yeah," Junhee says brightly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just thinking about...stuff." He winces.

"Stuff, huh." Byeongkwan shakes his head, huffing out a laugh. "Well, hyung, if you need someone else to talk to about _stuff_, I'm here." He jerks his head back toward his room. "I'm gonna go nap for a bit. Can you order dinner?"

"Sure," Junhee says absently, chewing his lip. "Ah, Byeongkwan-ah—"

Byeongkwan stops, turning back to look at him questioningly.

"I can't..." Junhee falters. "I can't figure out why this is messing with my head so much. Channie and Donghun-hyung, I mean. You and Sehyoon-hyung don't seem to have a problem with it."

"_Do_ you have a problem with it?" Byeongkwan asks pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you upset that Chan's been drinking from hyung," Byeongkwan says, "or are you just upset you weren't there?"

Junhee freezes. "I..."

Byeongkwan smiles at him smugly. "Yeah, go talk to them. Bye, hyung—don't forget to wake me up!"

After he leaves, Junhee stands there for a long moment, reeling. Finally, he sighs, and pulls out his phone to order food. He'll talk to Yuchan after dinner.

"You want me to bite you?" Yuchan confirms, voice slow and careful. "Why?"

It made sense to Junhee after he thought about it for a bit. Byeongkwan was right: he didn't want Yuchan and Donghun to stop what they were doing, he just wanted to be a part of it. He's not entirely sure why, because he's never really given much thought to vampire bites as a concept before. It still makes him feel kind of squirmy just to think about it, but he can't deny that he's...curious. And the more he thinks about it the more indignant he gets. Why didn't Yuchan want to feed from him, too!

So he goes to Yuchan's room after dinner, hoping to hash it out with him, and maybe end up with them both satisfied.

Instead, he has Yuchan blinking back at him, perplexed and a little suspicious.

"Yeah," Junhee says, trying hard to maintain his composure through his nerves. "Would you?"

"Why?" Yuchan asks again.

Junhee feels a pang of hurt, and then a rush of defensiveness, his cheeks heating. "Am I not your hyung, too?" His voice comes out too sharp, and he softens it with a pout. "I'm your leader, aren't I? Isn't it my job to take care of you when you need something?"

It feels wrong even as he says it. Or not wrong, but incomplete. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth, a tightness in his chest that only worsens as Yuchan's face shutters. He can't help but feel like he's failed some sort of test.

"No," Yuchan says.

Junhee stills. "No?" he repeats, voice catching.

Yuchan shakes his head. "No, hyung. I won't bite you."

"You don't want to?" Junhee can't help himself from pressing. He bites back the rest, stupid and insecure and inappropriate things like _why don't you want me?_ and _am I not good enough for you?_ and worst of all, _what can I do to convince you?_.

"No," Yuchan repeats again, with finality. "I don't." And then he gets up and walks out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him and leaving Junhee feeling cold in his absence.

"Fuck," Junhee whispers, and suddenly feels like crying.

**DONGHUN**

Of course Donghun knows that Junhee's acting the way he is because he's jealous, he's not an idiot. He probably shouldn't have gotten so mad at him, since he knows Junhee would never intentionally make Yuchan feel bad for his more vampiric needs—but man, it doesn't feel good to have your leader judging you for your kinks in the middle of a music show waiting room.

That's why, instead of being the mature and thoughtful mat-hyung and going out there to set Junhee straight, he's sulking in his room and waiting for Junhee to come apologize first. He knows Junhee feels bad though, can tell from the hesitant way he's been creeping around the apartment, but so far he's refused to do anything about it.

Donghun sighs. Damn it, he might have to fix this himself after all.

He's staring at the ceiling, working up the energy to roll out of bed and see if Junhee's still up, when the door creaks open slightly.

"Donghun-hyung? You awake?"

Yuchan's voice is pitched soft, but Donghun can hear immediately that he sounds...weird.

In the other bed, Sehyoon stirs and sits up. "Chan-ah?"

"You okay?" Donghun asks, turning on the lamp next to the bed so he can see.

Yuchan's expression is pinched and upset, and Donghun sighs. He makes significant eye contact with Sehyoon, who salutes him silently before exiting the room. Yuchan barely waits for Donghun to pat the bed next to him in invitation before climbing in, curling up into a sad little ball.

"What happened?" Donghun asks.

"Junhee-hyung...apologized." Yuchan sounds displeased, and Donghun frowns in confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Yuchan makes a face, and recaps the conversation: Junhee's apology, his request and reasoning, Yuchan's rejection. By the end of it, Donghun feels ready to burst with frustration, but he's also a lot less stressed. If Junhee's pulled his head out of his ass enough to apologize and at least _try_ asking for what he wants—whether or not he succeeded is a different story—then that makes a lot less work for Donghun.

"I just don't want him to do it for me just because he feels obligated to, you know?" Yuchan sighs, despondent.

Donghun rolls his eyes. "You're both idiots."

"Hey!" Yuchan sits up, glaring at him. "Why am I an idiot?"

"He's _obviously_ not offering out of obligation." Donghun sighs. "Look, Jun can be hard to pin down, I get it. When it comes to group leader stuff, he's great at communication, but when it comes to asking for things he wants, he's...not. He'll just talk around it and make eyes at you until you figure it out."

Yuchan's brow furrows. "So you think he really wants me to bite him? Why did he say all that other stuff, then?"

"That's why he's also an idiot," Donghun says matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, hyung..." Yuchan says, playing with Donghun's hair idly.

Donghun huffs. "Okay, I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"If I can get Junhee to admit that he really wants you to bite him, will you promise me that you'll do it and put us all out of our misery?"

Yuchan's hand stills. "Hyung, do you _want_ me to bite Jun-hyung?"

"Well, obviously! I'm tired of both of you—okay fine, fine, all three of us, don't glare at me like that—sulking in separate rooms. And..."

"...And?"

There's enough interest in Yuchan's voice to make Donghun continue. He glances up at Yuchan sidelong. "I think it'd be hot, don't you? You've never seen Junhee when he gets _really_ needy, but it's—"

"Ah, _hyung_," Yuchan whines. His ears are bright red, and Donghun laughs, delighted.

"Aw, Channie," he coos. "Don't worry, hyung will take care of it. Just hold up your end of the bargain, okay? Do you trust me?"

Yuchan looks at him, lower lip sucked between his teeth, for a long moment. Finally, he nods. "Okay, yeah. I trust you."

Donghun smiles. "Great," he says, and pulls Yuchan in to cuddle against him. "Now go the fuck to sleep, we've got an early practice tomorrow."

In the morning, almost all of them wake up late, and it's a mad scramble to try to get changed and out the door on time for practice. They stop for food on the way, and Donghun gives Junhee the last of his kimbap. Junhee looks startled, then takes it with a small, pleased smile.

He's his normal self during practice, loud and bossy and demanding as usual. He and Yuchan are still circling around each other warily, but Donghun catches Yuchan inspecting Junhee thoughtfully in the mirror more than once.

Afterward, they go back to the dorm to shower and change, before heading to film the video for the Day6 vocal cover they recorded just a few days prior. Donghun stays stuck to Junhee in the car, alternately clinging and picking on him, while Junhee shrieks and tries to fend him off.

"I'm glad you worked things out," Sehyoon tells Donghun, while the others are getting their makeup done.

"Eh," Donghun says, making a face. "Still working on it. These kids are a lot of trouble, aren't they?"

Sehyoon laughs obligingly, eyes crinkling. "You're telling me," he says, playing along. "Let's run away together, Donghun-ah."

Byeongkwan, who joined them just in time to catch the last of their conversation, shouts. "Where are you going to go without me, hyung! Without _me_?" He jumps on Sehyoon's back and Sehyoon groans, automatically shifting to carry both their weight. He grins at Donghun and staggers off. Donghun laughs, and goes to help set up the chairs and props on set.

When they come home after recording and then dinner, they're all pleasantly exhausted. Yuchan waves off the offer of watching a movie or something together. "I'm beat, I'll probably just play some games and then go straight to bed. Night, hyungs," he says, before disappearing into his room. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are the next to bow out, with Sehyoon loudly and pointedly announcing that he's going to be bunking with Byeongkwan for the night.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Donghun says placidly.

Junhee, still watching the place Yuchan had just vacated, startles. "Ah, yeah," he laughs. "I'm going to go grab some pajamas, then I'll be there."

Donghun has changed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face by the time Junhee joins him. He hesitates in the space between Donghun and Sehyoon's beds, and Donghun beckons. "Get in here."

Junhee grins, sliding in and wrapping himself around Donghun like a limpet. "Hyung's not mad at me anymore, right?" he says in a cute voice, and Donghun rolls his eyes.

"Now I'm reconsidering that decision," he says, and Junhee laughs, biting his shoulder in retribution.

"I'm sorry," he says after a moment.

Donghun doesn't have to ask what for. "You don't have to apologize to me," he sighs, looking up from his phone and at Junhee directly.

Junhee glances away. "I tried to apologize to Chan, but I, uh—I don't think he wanted to hear it."

Donghun exhales. "Yeah, I heard," he says, but doesn't elaborate. He's leaving it open, waiting to see what Junhee will do next.

At first, he doesn't say anything, just clings silently to Donghun's side. Then, suddenly, he says, "Hyung...can I touch you?"

Donghun startles. "What?"

Junhee goes red. "Sorry," he says. "We don't have to, I just—"

He doesn't finish, and Donghun raises his eyebrows, putting his phone aside. "You just?"

"I just realized," Junhee says, avoiding his eyes, "that it's been a little while since we...did anything. And I think I've been a little wound up lately."

"Is that why you've been so weird?" Donghun asks.

Junhee looks up at him, wide-eyed. "What?" he says, sounding squirrelly enough that Donghun knows he's hit the nail on the head, and he's sure Junhee knows it too.

Well. No need to torture him _too_ much.

"Nothing," Donghun smiles. "Come here," he gestures, and when Junhee leans up he tugs him close and kisses him. Slowly and methodically, until he feels Junhee relax and go pliant.

They kiss for a while, the tension simmering gently between them, until Junhee starts letting out soft moans on every breath.

Donghun pulls back. "What do you want?"

Junhee hesitates. "I don't know," he says. "Can I take your clothes off?" When Donghun nods, he pulls his shirt over his head, and then starts on his pants. Donghun lies back patiently, letting him do his thing, until suddenly Junhee pauses.

"Jun-ah?"

He glances down, and Junhee's eyes are fixed on the place high on Donghun's ribs where Yuchan bit him a few days ago. There's no scab and there won't be a scar—Yuchan's vampire saliva heals the bites too quickly for that—but it did bruise like a motherfucker. They always do, but Donghun doesn't mind it so much.

Gently, with quiet fascination, Junhee prods at it with his fingers, head jerking up guiltily when Donghun hisses a little, sensitive. "It's okay," Donghun reassures. "I like it."

Mouth falling open a little, Junhee makes a small, overwhelmed noise. They've barely touched, but already he looks like he's been pushed to his limits, eyes blown with arousal, cheeks flushed a ruddy pink. He rubs his thumb over the bruise again, breath shuddering out when Donghun groans quietly. "Hyung—" he gasps.

Donghun drops his hand heavily onto the back of Junhee's neck. "Keep going," he says hoarsely. "You're making me feel so good, Junnie."

Junhee whimpers, and Donghun watches as he succumbs to his want like a tidal wave, first bowing forward until his forehead presses firm against Donghun's chest, and then tilting his head until his mouth can slot warm and wet over the place where Yuchan's teeth marked him.

"_Fuck_." Donghun tangles his hand in Junhee's hair and tugs mindlessly, dropping his head back against the headboard. "Jun, Junnie, _god_." He can feel Junhee's desperation radiating from him, infecting him with it too, until even something so small has him oversensitive and desperate.

"Does it feel good?" Junhee gasps, face still pressed close to Donghun's skin. His breath washes over the place his mouth was, now flushed and spit-slick, and Donghun shivers, breaks out into goosebumps.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, it does."

"No, I mean—" Junhee shakes his head, rears back unsteadily to look Donghun in the eye. His mouth is _so red_. "I mean, when he—when Channie bites you, does it—"

Donghun's going to die, he's so fucking turned on. He feels like he's having an out of body experience, listening to the pleading note in Junhee's voice, wonders if Junhee even knows what he's begging for. He feels out of control with it, and that tiny, sadistic part of him that loves to press Junhee's buttons rears its head. Instead of answering the question, Donghun says, "Why do you want to know, Jun-ah? Why are you so curious, hm?"

Junhee's eyes clear a little, some of the haze leaving them. "What?"

"You're so obsessed with Chan biting me," Donghun muses. "I think you might even be more into it than I am."

"Don't say that," Junhee says, voice high. "You make it sound like—like a fetish, or something."

Donghun laughs. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says, petting the side of Junhee's face. "I don't think it's weird, if that's what you're worried about."

Junhee peers at him, suspicious. "You don't?"

"Of course not." Donghun smiles at him, tugging lightly at his hair before sliding down to grip his neck again. "To answer your question—yeah, it feels good. Better than good."

"Does it?" Junhee leans into Donghun's touch.

Slowly, Donghun scrapes his nails against Junhee's throat. Junhee shudders, mouth falling open on a breathless moan. "Mm, it feels so good. So overwhelming and warm and perfect, like—like your entire body is melting from the inside out."

Junhee buries his face in Donghun's chest, hips rocking against the bed once, twice. Donghun laughs, and Junhee whines at the sound of it.

"You're a little liar, you know that?" Donghun grins, watching the tips of Junhee's ears flush red with embarrassment. "You told Chan that you only wanted it because you're the leader and you want to take care of him, but that has nothing to do with it at all, does it?" He doesn't get an answer except Junhee squirming a little against him, grinding against the mattress, but he doesn't need one. "You just want it. You just want it because _you_ want it. You make yourself sound so selfless, but you're just a—" He cuts himself off at the last minute, because despite the arousal roaring in his veins, he doesn't want to go too far.

But then Junhee lets out a little cut off whine, hand flying out to clutch at Donghun's hip, fingers digging into the meat of it. "Just a what?" he gasps out. "Hyung, what am I?"

Donghun wets his lips, hesitating a moment longer, and Junhee keens in the back of his throat. "_Please_."

"Just a slut," Donghun says hoarsely. "You're just a little slut, Junhee."

Junhee sobs out a moan, hips jerking erratically, and Donghun's whole body floods with heat when he realizes Junhee's coming. He hadn't even realized he was that close.

"Come here," he says, begs, reaching for Junhee desperately. "Fuck, fuck, Junnie you're so good, you're so hot, come up here." Junhee lets himself be tugged up into Donghun's arms, pliant and easy. His face is so red, shiny with sweat, his brow furrowed as he winds his arms around Donghun's shoulders. Donghun's heart clenches with affection and he sweeps Junhee's damp bangs back from his forehead, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Hyung," Junhee croaks out.

"Yeah, baby?" Donghun says, soft.

Junhee opens his eyes, peering at him mulishly, like he thinks Donghun could possibly refuse him anything right now. "I want to make you come now," he says, and grins tiredly when Donghun laughs.

"I guess I can allow that," Donghun says, and kisses him again as Junhee reaches down to get him off.

**CHAN**

The next day is their rest day; Junhee knocks on Yuchan's door in the afternoon.

"Yuchan-ah? Can we talk?"

Yuchan lets him in, then goes back to sit cross-legged on the bed. After a moment, Junhee shuts the door and joins him.

"I'm sorry," Junhee says, but this time, unlike before, his voice is steady and calm. "I talked with hyung about it this morning, and I realized that the reason I was so upset with you two was because—well, because I felt left out, I guess. I was upset you didn't want me, too."

Yuchan frowns. "It's not that I don't want you, hyung, it's just—"

Junhee holds up a hand. "No, it's okay. I know you probably just feel most comfortable with hyung, and I don't blame you." He laughs ruefully. "And I haven't exactly been making you feel comfortable with me recently, huh."

"Ah, hyung," Yuchan winces. "That's not true. You just...worried me. I just don't want you to do anything you don't want."

"Like letting you bite me?" Junhee shakes his head. "I shouldn't have said it like that. Chan-ah, if that ever did happen—if you were ever willing to do that with me—it wouldn't be me _letting_ you, it would be me _asking_ you. I _want_ you to bite me."

Yuchan's eyes widen. "Really? Hyung, you're not just saying that?"

"I really, really want you to bite me," Junhee repeats, voice firm and sincere. "Trust me. But like I said, if you don't want to, I'll understand. Especially after I've fucked this up so many times already...I should've been more honest with you from the start, about why I was asking you, but I wasn't, and I'm sorry."

"So...you aren't just offering out of obligation?" Yuchan checks.

"God, no," Junhee says, laughing. His ears start to turn red, and Yuchan watches with fascination as his face scrunches up. "I mean, yeah, I want to take care of you, but that's just because I like taking care of you, because I like _you_. But no, it's not out of obligation. Not at all."

Nodding, Yuchan considers this. It makes sense to him; after all, he takes care of his hyungs too, because he loves them and wants to. And Donghun had seemed convinced that Junhee wanted it, and here was Junhee telling him the same.

But still, he has to make _sure_: "So you _do_ want this?"

Junhee groans, covering his face. "Ahhhhhh, Kang Yuchan!" he complains, voice cracking with embarrassment. "How many times are you going to make me say it! Of course I want it! Now are you going to believe me, or do I have to beg for it?"

Yuchan inhales sharply. "Would you?"

Junhee drops his hands and stares at him, eyes wide.

"Ah," Yuchan says quickly, "hahaha, just kidding! Sorry hyung, you should've seen your f—"

"Yeah," Junhee interrupts. "Yeah, Channie, I would."

Fuck. Yuchan scoots carefully closer until his knee just presses against Junhee's. He reaches for Junhee's hand. "Can I?"

Junhee looks at him quizzically, but offers it up easily.

Tentatively, Yuchan grasps his wrist, fingers wrapping loosely around it. He brings it up to his face and presses his cheek against it, eyes falling shut.

He hears Junhee's breath catch. "Chan, what—"

"Shh." Yuchan inhales a little—just a little, he doesn't want to get overwhelmed—and his fingers tighten around Junhee's wrist at the rush of want that fills him. Worse yet, he can smell _Junhee's_ desire too, so potent he's dizzy with it. He opens his eyes, glancing back at Junhee, whose eyes have gone wide and dark. "I'm going to bite here, if that's okay?"

"You're going to bite me?" Junhee asks breathlessly. "Channie, you don't have to."

Yuchan smiles at him sweetly. "I want to. Is here okay?"

Junhee exhales shakily. "My wrist? Not—" He bites his lip, continues, "Not my neck?"

Yuchan laughs shyly. "I don't think either of us are ready for that yet, hyung."

Junhee flushes beautifully, pink climbing from the throat up to his ears. It's almost like he's doing it deliberately, just to make Yuchan regret his own restraint. "I just thought...isn't that more traditional?"

He really isn't subtle at all, Yuchan realizes, with a wave of fondness. "Maybe next time," he says, and Junhee grins at him, startled and pleased.

Junhee gasps when Yuchan's fangs pierce his wrist, arm cradled gently in both of Yuchan's hands. Then he trembles like a leaf, so profoundly that Yuchan almost pulls back—worried, even through the heady rush of fresh blood, that Junhee might be getting frightened. But then he moans, low in his throat, and goes completely lax, and Yuchan _has_ to pull back to look at him.

He licks away a stray drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, inspecting Junhee for any sign of distress, but he doesn't see any. Instead, he sees Junhee with his eyes scrunched up tight, his free hand clenched in the sheets like he needs it to stay grounded. He's listing a little to the side, chest rising and falling quickly, and as Yuchan watches, his face creases with a sullen pout. "Why'd you stop?" he complains, and when he opens his eyes his pupils are so blown they've swallowed his irises.

"Just like looking at you, hyung," Yuchan replies, mouth dry, and his chest aches with it when Junhee smiles at him, shy.

"Get back to it, yeah?" Junhee demands playfully, and Yuchan huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah, okay," he says, and ducks his head to lap up the steadily trickling blood from Junhee's wrist, following it to the source and then starting to properly drink.

"Ohhh," Junhee sighs. "Oh, god, _ah_—Chan, Chan, oh, please," he begs, just like he said he would, and Yuchan growls, muscles tensing with the effort of not pinning Junhee to the bed and sinking his teeth into his pretty throat. Junhee whimpers. "Damnit, Kang Yuchan, why are you so hot?"

Yuchan pulls off of him to laugh. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! When you make that noise, it's so—stop laughing!"

"You really like this, huh," Yuchan says, and if it comes out a little reverent, well. Who can blame him?

Junhee's face is burning, pure scarlet. "Yah, shut up, you know I do! Why are you being like this!"

Yuchan smiles helplessly. "I just," he says, biting his lip, "I just didn't think I'd get that lucky, is all."

"Channie," Junhee sighs, reaching out to pull Yuchan in and on top of him as he falls back onto the bed. "I like it. Do it again?" and guides Yuchan to the hollow of his neck, where the scent of him is thickest and most mouth-watering. Yuchan whimpers, tearing himself away.

"Not there," he gasps. "Not yet."

Junhee whines. "_Yuchan_, it'll be fine, please?" He arches prettily, throat bared for the taking. He's so pushy, now that he's gotten past the initial shyness of asking. Yuchan wants to devour him.

"Hyung," he whines, put-upon. "We're going to get blood on my sheets."

"Why, are you a messy eater?" Junhee teases, and Yuchan almost bites him in punishment for that alone. "Just do it, Channie. We can afford another set of sheets." He scratches lightly at Yuchan's nape, soothing. "Unless you don't want to?"

Yuchan purses his lips. "I want to..."

"Then _do_ it. _Please_."

Yuchan feels another growl building in the back of his throat. He opens his mouth against Junhee's warm skin, sucking a little to bring the blood to the surface. Junhee's breath hitches audibly, and he tilts his head to give Yuchan better access.

Lifting his head, Yuchan slides his left hand under Junhee's neck, hoping it'll be enough to catch whatever stray drops leak. His right hand he places gently over Junhee's throat, thumb resting just over his adam's apple. "I need you to stay still, hyung, okay?"

Junhee squeezes his eyes shut and makes a vaguely affirmative noise.

Yuchan exhales steadily. When he inhales, it's with the scent of Junhee's blood heady in the air, filling up his lungs. His mouth waters, and he leans down to suck another red mark into Junhee's neck.

"Chan!" Junhee complains. "Why do you keep teasing me!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun," Yuchan says wickedly. "Should I make you say please again?"

"I will leave," Junhee threatens, jabbing Yuchan in the side with a finger. "I'll leave right now."

Yuchan shakes his head, laughing. "No you won't, hyung. We both know you want this even more than I do."

Junhee falls silent, flustered.

"I'll do it now," Yuchan says, smug. He bows his head to mouth at the base of Junhee's neck, the column of it framed between Yuchan's two hands. He licks a broad stripe over the skin, and in the middle of Junhee's resulting gasp, lets his fangs pierce through.

"Ah!" Junhee lets out a startled cry. "_Hnnn_, fuck, Channie—"__

_ _Yuchan has always thought it's a myth that blood from the throat is more potent. And yet there's something undeniably heady about putting his teeth around a part of his hyung that's so precious and vulnerable, and the way he can feel Junhee's helpless moans vibrate against his lips before he even hears them._ _

_ _He bit Donghun on the inside of his thigh, once, and it was so hot Yuchan thought about it for weeks, even though Donghun complained non-stop about how hard it was to dance normally when he could feel the bruise rub against his pants every time he moved. Somehow, Yuchan doesn't think Junhee would complain about that._ _

_ _Junhee's starting to squirm against him, though he stills with a whimper when Yuchan growls a warning from the back of his throat. A moment later Yuchan figures out why, shifting his weight and accidentally pressing the meat of his thigh against Junhee's dick, clearly hard in his pants._ _

_ _"Chan, Chan, Chan," Junhee repeats, trembling underneath him. "Please, more—" His hips rock up into Yuchan's thigh, and Yuchan sighs, settling his full weight onto Junhee, pinning him down so he can't move. Junhee makes a wounded noise, hands come up to clutch at Yuchan's back._ _

_ _"I wanna come," he pleads. "Channie, will you make me come?"_ _

_ _Chan pulls away. He licks away the blood on Junhee's neck, and then the few drops that landed on his own palm. "Can you come without me touching you?" he asks, curious. He's hard, too, but that feels less important than the raw energy of a good feeding racing through his veins. He feels powerful, like he could run a marathon or perform three full concerts in a row, or like he can make his leader come untouched, just like this._ _

_ _Junhee stares up at him, wide-eyed, like he's having a revelation. "Yeah," he breathes. "God, Chan, you're so..."_ _

_ _Pleased, Yuchan takes one hand off Junhee's throat and places it on his hip, guiding him to grind up against his thigh. "Come on, hyung," he murmurs. "You can get yourself there, right? Tell me when you're close."_ _

_ _"Fuck," Junhee swears, dropping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He slips his hands under Yuchan's shirt and scrapes his blunt nails over his spine, breath coming in short, high little pants as he works himself up more, higher, closer._ _

_ _"Are you close?"_ _

_ _"I've _been_ close," Junhee snaps, voice colored with desperation._ _

_ _Yuchan huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, but like, are you gonna—"_ _

_ _"Yes," Junhee gasps out. He digs his fingers into Yuchan's back. "Yeah, Channie, I'm gonna come, I'm—"_ _

_ _"Should I bite you again?" Yuchan asks, finding the place where he bit Junhee and pressing his thumb into the bruise forming there._ _

_ _Junhee cries out, hips jerking erratically, and comes. His legs squeeze around Yuchan's thigh, trapping it there while he rides out his orgasm, and when he's done, he collapses limply back onto the bed._ _

_ _Yuchan kisses him, can't help himself, even though Junhee's too dazed and fucked out to kiss back. He scrambles to pull his dick out of his pants, groaning when he gets a hand on himself._ _

_ _Stirring, Junhee mumbles, "Chan-ah—let me—"_ _

_ _"Hyung, you can barely keep your eyes open," Yuchan laughs, and it's true—Junhee pouts up at him with his eyes so lidded there's just a sliver of iris visible. "Just lie there and—_ah_—and look pretty, okay?"_ _

_ _"I'm always pretty," Junhee quips. He sighs, closing his eyes fully. "Okay," he says. "Do your worst."_ _

_ _Yuchan giggles, and is still giggling when he comes a moment later, striping Junhee's lower belly with it. "Fuck," he breathes out. "Sorry, you'll need to shower again."_ _

_ _"S'okay," Junhee mumbles. His breathing is starting to slow, and he reaches up lazily to tug Yuchan down against him. "I don't mind. Come cuddle me."_ _

_ _"Ah, this hyung," Yuchan says, half-heartedly pushing at Junhee's shoulder. "Such a needy hyung." Junhee just grumbles quietly, and Yuchan closes his eyes, basking in just how damn good he feels right now. Only one thing could make this better, he thinks. "Hey hyung?"_ _

_ _"Mm?"_ _

_ _"Can I ask Donghun-hyung to join us?"_ _

_ _"...Can you ask him to bring me some juice first? I'm thirsty as hell."_ _

_ _Yuchan snorts. "Sure thing, hyung," he says, and reaches over Junhee for his phone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
